


beyond your wildest dreams

by whitenoisce



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee Are Best Friends, M/M, Miscommunication, Mutual Masturbation, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:59:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26009149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitenoisce/pseuds/whitenoisce
Summary: Johnny sputters under Mark, thoroughly confused. "Wha— You dated! What did you want me to think?""For two months! Ages ago! When I was seventeen!" Mark hisses, gripping hard at Johnny's shoulder to drive his point. "Everybody knows that relationships before the age of eighteen don't count!"orMark forgets to the lock the door but maybe it isn't such a terrible thing.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 56
Kudos: 446





	beyond your wildest dreams

**Author's Note:**

> title from that shirt Johnny was wearing when he killed us by posing on the floor, yeah you know the one

Mark is about to vibrate out of his skin. 

He had been fine when they landed, happy to be back home if not a little tired from sitting through a grueling 12 hour flight. Super M promotions are always that much more stressful due to geographical reasons, but it’s nothing Mark can’t handle. It comes with the job after all, and Mark is nothing if not patient. 

Normally, this means he wouldn’t mind the traffic on the way back to the dorms either, but today is different.

Today the extra hour on the road is sixty minutes too long, fraying at his nerves and biting at his lips so much that he tastes iron in his mouth. There’s an excitement pooling in his gut, bubbling at his chest, and the nearer they get to the dorms, the more his eyes glaze over, blurring the neon of city lights outside into a mess of early evening colors. 

His phone buzzes in his pants, and Mark is careful not to brush his knuckles where they shouldn’t as he takes it out. 

**Johnny**

haechannie’s leaving for kart rider

room’s free for the night

**Mark**

mhm sounds good

10 mins haha

want u in me so bad

**Johnny**

fuck 

It’s been a long month without Johnny, and Mark is on the edge. 

* * *

Mark heads straight to the fifth floor dorms as soon as the van makes it to the parking lot, leaving Taeyong behind to wait for the next elevator without a single lick of remorse. 

He doesn’t even stop by his room for a change of clothes, knowing full well that none of it would matter when Johnny finally gets his hands on him. Mark hasn’t seen him in so long and the mere thought of being in the same room as Johnny is more than enough to make his breath hitch, dousing him in want and setting his insides on fire. 

By the time Mark makes it outside Johnny’s room, his knees have nearly given out under him and as if that wasn’t enough, the door opens to the sinful sight of Johnny fresh out of the shower. _Fuck._

“Hey baby,” Johnny says, smiling softly through the mirror where Mark can see stray droplets of water dripping down his abs. He has nothing but a towel around his waist, and his hair is slicked back in that annoyingly handsome way that makes Mark lick his lips subconsciously. 

On any regular day, Mark would have no issues exchanging niceties and shenanigans from their trip, but right now all he really wants is to get railed into next Friday. He wastes no time covering the few steps between the door and the closet, wrapping his arms around Johnny's bare form and trembling slightly at the coldness he finds there. 

“I missed you so much, hyung,” Mark murmurs between the trail of kisses he leaves across the vast expanse of Johnny’s back. He already sounds so broken even to his own ears. “I missed you. I missed you.” 

“Think you’re the only one?” Johnny asks before turning to face Mark. The tone of his voice goes straight to Mark’s dick, making him let out an involuntary shiver. “You have no idea how much I’ve missed you, Mark.”

“How much?” Mark dares to ask, when Johnny’s hand reaches to cup the side of his face. “Enough to fuck me?”

“Jesus,” Johnny whispers in awe, and Mark thinks he feels Johnny’s grip on his hips tighten just a little bit. “What did they do to you over there?” 

“Nothing,” Mark says, voice weak. “Absolutely nothing. I haven’t touched myself since I left Seoul, hyung.” _I haven’t touched myself since you._

“God, what—” Johnny doesn’t even finish his sentence before he’s leaning down to catch Mark’s lips in his. It turns all the noise in Mark’s brain into static, and he can’t help the moan that slips out of his mouth as Johnny kisses him senseless. 

Mark finds himself filled with a rush of helplessness that could have only come from the feeling of Johnny’s tongue pressed against his and nowhere else. He swears if it weren’t for Johnny's arm holding him up, Mark would have collapsed in a heap on the floor with how earth shattering it feels to be pressed up against Johnny after so long.

He tugs Johnny’s towel loose, and this close, he knows for a fact that nothing else in the world could ever feel like coming home to Johnny. So Mark melts in it, drowns in it, positively loses himself in it until his body knows only Johnny and nothing else. 

“Fuck,” Mark says, when Johnny’s hands on him start burning a little too hot. He pulls away from Johnny’s lips to undo the button of his jeans, and Johnny is quick to help him out of his clothes without question. “ _Johnny_.” 

“What do you need, baby?” Johnny asks, guiding Mark to the bed where he crawls between his thighs. He kisses along Mark’s neck while reaching down to give Mark loose strokes, mind reeling at how much the boy is already leaking. “I’ll give it to you.”

“I need you inside me,” Mark groans, winding his arms around Johnny’s neck to anchor himself as he thrusts up against Johnny’s hand. “You don’t even need to prep me, hyung. I— _ah_ —opened myself up on the plane for you.”

“Fuck, fuck. _Mark_ , you can’t say shit like that,” Johnny huffs, but he’s quick to grab the bottle of lube conveniently placed behind his headboard anyway. 

At the sound of Johnny slicking himself up, Mark finds himself acutely aware of how empty he feels, this pathetic feeling of clenching around nothing. It had been bad before, in the cramped bathroom of the plane when he edged himself on the thoughts of all Johnny would do to him when they finally landed. But it's infinitely worse now, that Johnny's in front of him just an arm's length away but nowhere as near Mark as he's supposed to be.

A whine escapes his lips and at this point, he’s so desperate for Johnny to fuck him that he’s no longer beyond begging.

“Johnny, _please_ , I—” Mark thrashes against the sheets when Johnny takes too long, thighs quivering and threatening to close. “I promise I can take it, please just— _oh fuck!_ ” 

A moan punches itself out of Mark’s gut as Johnny pushes into him, inch by inch until he’s flushed all the way against Mark’s ass. Like this he could almost feel Johnny’s dick all the way up his throat, and even though he did his best to prep, Johnny is just that big that Mark is always left trembling, clawing the sheets for purchase. 

Johnny sets up a harsh pace, chasing an invisible high as he drives himself hard and deep against Mark’s prostate. It’s just unreal how Johnny never takes too long to find the perfect angle, always sending Mark tumbling down a hill of unbridled pleasure no matter what the position. 

Even now, when Johnny’s so obviously close to losing his rhythm, he still manages to make it good for Mark. So fucking good, splitting Mark open on his dick like it's his job, and Mark is so far gone that he doesn’t even know if he’s still saying words or just repeating Johnny’s name over and over like a prayer. This is going to be over very quickly, he just knows it. 

“Hyung, I’m—” Mark struggles to get his brain to work as Johnny hips stutter in rapid thrusts against him. “I’m not going to last, _fuck_.” 

“That doesn't sound right.” Johnny chuckles, suddenly slowing down his thrusts and leaning in to leave a trail of hot, open-mouthed kisses down the column of Mark’s throat. Mark whimpers, but there’s not much else he can do but roll his head to the side and bare his neck so that Johnny could have his feast and _take_. 

The change of pace is excruciating as it is glorious, giving Mark time to relearn how to breathe. Johnny loves this, the push and pull of it all. He'd slow down and then speed up to mess with Mark's head, hovering around him, always there but never quite enough, until Mark goes mad hurling himself down the precipice of release. 

Johnny punctuates his wet kisses with thrusts that drive Mark's body to spasm around Johnny's dick, eyes glazing over in pleasure so much that he doesn’t notice the door starting to crack open right in front of him. 

The wide swing catches him off guard, but by the time Mark realizes what’s happening, it’s far too late and Donghyuck is already barreling into the room. 

“Hyung, have you see— _oh shit!_ ”

The next few moments would replay in Mark's mind in shocking clarity in the days to come, rewiring his brain permanently with the brand of a flashbulb memory.

The edges of his vision white out, and with a high-pitched wail Mark's orgasm slams into him like a freight train, ropes and ropes of thick white cum shooting out of his untouched dick and onto the side of his face. It's the hardest he's ever come in his life, and for a second there Mark feels like his soul has completely left his body.

Donghyuck just stands there, frozen by the door for a couple of seconds before he gathers enough wits to shut the door behind him in panic. 

It takes a while for Mark to come down from his high, but when he does, he feels like a bucket of ice cold water has been unceremoniously dumped over his head, drenching him in the reality of what just happened. His mouth seems to be permanently agape in obscene disbelief, slowly becoming more aware that Johnny’s still inside him and his cum is literally starting to dry up on his face. 

Mark is _mortified_ , and he feels like he’s going to cry. 

“Oh my god, Johnny I—”

“It’s okay,” Johnny cuts him off, lips pursing as he slips out of Mark. The alarm bells ringing in Mark’s head tell him that things are definitely not okay, but his legs are far too weak from the mind-blowing orgasm to keep Johnny from letting go. 

Instead he closes his legs, feeling incredibly exposed as Johnny procures a pack of wet wipes from nowhere and gingerly wipes the mess off of Mark’s face. He tries to meet Johnny’s eyes to say sorry, but Johnny seems to be hell bent on looking everywhere else but him. 

“Johnny,” Mark croaks, but the older doesn’t respond. He only bins the soiled wipes into the trashcan next to the bed, before rising to dress himself in a pair of joggers from the closet. He also fetches an old shirt and a pair of boxers for Mark, who despite the suffocating silence, is grateful for the chance to cover up.

When Mark finishes dressing, he reaches a tentative hand out to Johnny’s arm, not entirely sure if his touch was welcome or if Johnny would be disgusted at him. 

“Hyung,” Mark tries again, voice quavering in distress. “Say something?” 

“I think you should go to sleep,” Johnny sighs, running a hand through his slightly damp hair. “You had a long day.” 

“Johnny, I’m really sorry I’m—” 

“It’s okay, Mark. Just get some rest.” 

* * *

With much reluctance, Mark somehow manages to extricate his leaden body off of Johnny’s sheets and out of the fifth floor dorms. 

He tried to explain, hoping to maybe have a focus group discussion on exactly what just happened, but Johnny doesn’t seem to be in the mood for Mark’s embarrassed babbling and only levels him with a look that tells Mark he’d seriously regret it if he pushed any further. 

Johnny’s always been supportive about the things they discover in the bedroom, so Mark doesn’t really understand why tonight should be any different. 

Shame burns in him and his chest feels tight, but Mark continues to drag his body out of the elevators and into the tenth floor by the power of sheer will. He’s thankful no one seems to be around to see him make his walk of shame, not knowing how he’d attack the situation without bursting into tears. 

All Mark wants to do right now is sleep, but when he opens the door to his room the lamp beside his bed is turned on and smack in the middle of his bed is Donghyuck, starfished in utmost comfort. 

“Why are you here, Hyuck?” Mark can’t help the edge of bitterness in his voice as he shuts the door behind him. He’s tired and spent, and to be the butt end of Donghyuck’s jokes is the last thing in the world he needs right now.

“Huh. I should have asked you the same thing, but clearly you were too busy.” 

“Shut up,” Mark sighs, temples beginning to pound in what seems to be a colossal headache.

Donghyuck scoots to one side of the bed before making grabby hands at Mark to join him in a familiar cuddle. Mark doesn’t have it in him to argue, so he just plops down the bed and lets himself be smothered in the warm smell of Donghyuck’s detergent. It's different from the one they use on the tenth floor, more light and fresh, and Mark realizes that the scent inescapably reminds him of Johnny.

“Aren’t you supposed to be with Jungwoo?” Mark asks, belatedly remembering Donghyuck’s Kart Rider appointment. It's what got him in this situation in the first place. 

“My phone died in the middle so I went down to get my charger and well..." Donghyuck has the decency to blush. "Now I’m here.” 

Mark finds himself squeezing his eyes shut at the memory, hoping to get the entire repression process to jumpstart faster, but the pressure behind his eyes coupled with the comfort of his own bed only serve to pop the bubble in his throat and then he’s crying. One heaving sob after another. In shock, Donghyuck pulls away to look at Mark’s face properly, but it only makes Mark wail harder, fists bunching up the front of Donghyuck’s shirt, refusing to let go. 

“Oh my god, baby _noooo._ Don’t cry!” Donghyuck shushes him, hauling a leg over Mark’s thighs to reassure him that he’s not going anywhere. He knows just how much Mark hates it when people see him cry, so he hides Mark’s head in the crook of his neck. 

“It’s not your fault! I should have known you were severely dick deprived. And your luggage was even outside the room. Wow, this is why Renjun calls me a fucking idiot.” 

Donghyuck continues to stroke the back of Mark’s head until the ambush wave of tears subside. Mark still isn’t getting up from where he’s buried himself in Donghyuck’s collar, so Donghyuck keeps talking. 

“It’s okay, Mark. I'm sorry, really. I’ll knock next time. Even if it’s my own room, but still. I’ll learn to knock. No need to be embarrassed?” 

“This is so stupid,” Mark says, sniffling as he finally lifts his head. Like many things that happened tonight, he has no explanation for his sudden bout of tears either. “Why do I have to be so weird all the time?” 

“You’re not,” Donghyuck reassures him. 

“No, but I am! I mean, who..who does that? I didn’t even know it was possible, and now Johnny hates me.” 

“ _What?_ ” Donghyuck frowns. “Did he tell you that?” 

“No.” Mark stutters, not meeting Donghyuck’s eyes. “But he didn’t even finish and just told me to go to sleep. That's code for like, go fuck yourself or something.” 

Donghyuck hums, waiting for Mark to continue while his fingers continue to card through Mark’s hair. 

“God, he even smiled at me with his annoying interview smile. I wish he just straight up told me to fuck off. I would have understood him in both languages.” 

“I’m sure he’s just,” Donghyuck pauses, trying to find the right word. “ _Overwhelmed_.” 

Mark lifts his head back up to glare at Donghyuck weakly, clearly unimpressed by his attempts at damage control. 

“What? It’s not everyday you find out your boyfriend is an exhibitionist,” Donghyuck says. 

“Even I didn’t know!” Mark squawks, ears burning up in equal parts frustration and embarrassment. “It was a surprise for me too! So why does he get to be upset?” 

Donghyuck just pulls him closer and shushes him again. “I'm sure he's not. You know hyung can't get mad at you even if he tried, and especially not for something as small as this. He probably just short circuited to be honest,” he says, earning a muffled snort from Mark. “But he’s right though, you should go to sleep.”

“What, are you asking me to fuck myself too?” Mark asks, but there’s no heat to it. His lids are starting to weigh down on him, and the comfort of the cuddle is starting to make a yawn bubble at the back of his throat. 

Donghyuck snorts. “You just landed, had the orgasm of your life, and suffered an emotional breakdown all within the span of two hours. That can’t be good for the baby.”

Mark rolls his eyes at the old joke. “I’m not your baby,” he says. 

“ _Please_ ,” Donghyuck intones, starting to lift himself up from the bed. “You were my baby before you were anyone else’s. Nothing can change that.” 

Mark reaches out for the second time that night, holding onto his best friend’s arm before he can get away. “Can you stay?” Mark asks. “Just until I fall asleep?” 

Donghyuck laughs at the sight of a sleepy Mark before settling back onto the bed. 

* * *

Mark wakes to the feeling of strong arms wrapping around his body. 

It’s a welcome warmth considering how cold the room gets in the middle of the night, and Mark finds himself backing up into the source of heat instinctively. He doesn’t quite remember falling asleep, but the sinking feeling that washes over him from the memories of last night almost makes him wish he hadn’t woken up at all. 

“Hyuck?” Mark mumbles, eyes bleary from sleep. 

He’s met with silence, so Mark rolls over to his other side to check if Donghyuck was still asleep, only to find Johnny on the bed next to him. There's an expression on his face that Mark can’t place, and Mark’s breath catches in his throat.

“It’s me,” Johnny whispers. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.” 

“You didn’t,” Mark says, even though Johnny did. He figures it’s a very small price to have Johnny speaking to him again, and Mark thinks he’d sacrifice all the sleep in the world if it meant they’d stay like this forever. 

“I’ll go. You should go back to sleep,” Johnny says. “I can get Haechan here, if you want.”

Panic surges through Mark’s body, and his limbs are scrambling to cage Johnny closer, until there’s nothing left in between them but the sound of their hearts beating. 

“No,” Mark gasps, voice breaking in desperation. “I want you here, please.” 

Johnny freezes for a second, before he lets the tension around his shoulders unwind in Mark’s embrace with a sigh. Mark’s grip around him loosens a little when beats pass and he’s sure Johnny wasn’t going anywhere, but he keeps him close all the same. 

A comfortable silence stretches over them for a while, until Johnny runs his fingers through Mark’s hair, tearing Mark’s gaze from the hoodie in front of him to Johnny’s eyes. 

“Hey,” Johnny says.

“Hey yourself,” Mark automatically responds, lips turning up into a small smile. 

The familiarity of each other’s embrace makes Mark feel like it’s just any regular night, but he knows better than to believe there isn’t an elephant in the room waiting so patiently to be addressed. 

Mark opens his mouth to get it over with, but Johnny chooses that exact moment to speak up as well. 

“Do you hate me?” — “I’m sorry.”

“What?” Johnny asks, incredulous. Mark winces at the tone. “Where did you get that idea?” 

“I don’t know,” Mark mumbles, not meeting Johnny's eyes. He'd be lying if he said the way Johnny reacted didn't hurt, but deep down he knew what Donghyuck said was true. Johnny wouldn't hate him for something so simple as this, even if it's weird. 

“Mark,” Johnny says. “Mark, baby. Look at me.” 

Mark hates it when Johnny does that, because he has absolutely no choice but to follow. 

“I could never hate you,” Johnny tells him gently, sincerely, like he was telling the truth. “The way I acted back there was...not ideal, I know. And I’m sorry. I had no right to make you feel bad for something you can’t control.” 

The hot white memory flashes behind Mark’s lids and he feels his whole body flush with the burn of embarrassment. It’s humiliating enough as it is, talking about it. But the serious tone of this conversation they’re having in the middle of the night makes it that much worse. 

“I mean,” Johnny exhales loudly before continuing. “I have to admit it kinda sucks that your body’s not over him, but that doesn’t mean your heart isn’t. And it was dumb of me to think it had anything to do with us.” 

With Johnny pressed up against him, Mark can hear all the words loud and clear. But for some strange reason, he can’t make sense of what he’s hearing. 

“What do you— I’m. I don’t get it,” Mark stammers. “Who’s _him_?”

“Are you really going to make me spell it out for you?” Johnny asks, tone on the edge of annoyance. Mark would be terrified if he wasn’t confused out of his mind.

Mark looks Johnny in the eye, his confusion and curiosity melding together into something that resembles courage. 

“I couldn’t make you come untouched like that even if I tried, Mark,” Johnny says, almost defeated. He runs a hand through his hair before continuing. “I know you told me you were over him, but Haechan was your first ...everything. It’s gotta be a lot to unlearn.” 

All hell freezes over for Mark as Johnny’s words click into place in his head. 

“Dude, what?” Mark shouts, sitting up from his position to stare at Johnny, who’s also risen at Mark’s outburst. “You think this was about _Hyuck?_ ” 

“Is it no—”Johnny starts, but Mark cuts him off by climbing onto Johnny’s lap, knees straddling either side of his hips. 

Despite the shock, Johnny’s arms instinctively wrap around Mark’s waist like they always do on many off-schedule nights. Mark adores being on top of Johnny, and Johnny adores Mark. It’s simple when you think about it. 

“I didn’t come because of Hyuck, _dude._ He's my best friend. What the fuck!"

Johnny sputters under him, thoroughly confused. "Wha— You dated! What did you want me to think?"

"For two months! Ages ago! When I was seventeen!" Mark hisses, gripping hard at Johnny's shoulder to drive his point. "Everybody knows that relationships before the age of eighteen don't count!" 

"Technically, you were eighte—"

"Johnnyyy," Mark whines, cupping the sides of Johnny's face in his hands so he has no choice but to look at him. "God, listen to me — No, listen! I love Hyuck, there's no denying that. But it's a natural side effect of having grown up next to that little monster for the last seven years. Sure, we got confused there for a sec, and it was embarrassing as hell to have it immortalized on national television. But at the end of the day, it wasn't anything more than just a trial run to figure out what we really wanted." 

There's a tenderness reflected in Johnny's eyes when Mark looks into them, and Mark feels like his heart is going to burst. 

"And that's you for me, Johnny." Mark exhales, his heart beating so fast that he struggles to breathe. "You're the one I want, always. All the time."

"Mark." Johnny swallows, trembling hands winding to pull Mark closer. 

"I love you, Johnny Suh," Mark says, words slipping into a breathless little laugh as he presses his lips against Johnny's. "I'm so fucking in love with you, you have no idea." 

"I think I have some," Johnny says, smiling into the kiss. The elephant finally vanishes into a fit of laughter that clears the air. "I love you, too. I'm sorry for being an idiot." 

"It's okay. This is just— Not how I was expecting this conversation to go." 

"Hmm?" Johnny pulls back a little to look at Mark, whose face has started to burn up in shame. The thought of telling Johnny the real reason he lost control is so embarrassing that Mark considers just shooting the conversation down and running away. Everything they've laid out in the open tonight had been so sweet and tender, a complete 180 from the prospect of whipping out his metaphorical dick and saying, "Hey! Look at me while I get off on this shit!" 

"What is it?" Johnny asks, brows furrowing when Mark doesn't answer. Mark takes a deep breath, holding it for a while, before letting go in a loud exhale. 

"It's just— I mean— Hyuck had nothing to do with the way I reacted tonight," Mark starts, squirming in Johnny's hold. "Anyone could have walked in that door and uhm, I— I think I would have, uhm. Yeah. I think I would have come just as hard." 

Time stills along with the silence, and it only serves to make Mark burn up under his skin even more. 

"Are you sayin—" 

"Yes," Mark cuts in, fairly certain that Johnny would have found the best way to twist his words into something that will haunt Mark forever. He needs to take matters into his own hands, lest he die of embarrassment, not that he isn't already. "I like it when we do things and — and someone can see." 

" _Fuck_ , Mark." Johnny lets out a shaky breath, letting his head fall on Mark's chest with a soft thud. It's small, but Mark catches it. The change when Johnny looks back up at him. The way his eyes have darkened in that small moment of reprieve, flicking down to Mark's lips before swiping a tongue along his own. Johnny's grip around him tightens and Mark lets himself drown in the tiny drop of possibility that Johnny might want this, too.

“It doesn’t even have to be anyone in particular. Strangers, staff, the members, it doesn’t matter,” Mark says, stripping his voice down to a whisper. He closes his eyes, feeling himself slowly fill out against Johnny's growing hardness. “It just has to be you and me, seen together. W-wouldn’t that be nice, hyung?” 

Mark feels more than he hears the low rumble that comes out of Johnny’s chest, the sound of it unravelling something tightly wound inside of Mark he didn’t know existed until now. And just like that, the world is suddenly turning on its axis, and Johnny’s on top of him kissing him within an inch of his life. 

“God, you have no idea how hot you are right now,” Johnny breathes out when he pulls away, his thumb caressing the side of Mark’s face tenderly before it’s dragging down, catching obscenely at the bottom of Mark’s lip. “Is that what you needed this whole time, baby? Wanted me to show you off? Show the world how pretty you are?"

The sound Mark makes at the back of his throat is not human, and Johnny grinds his hips down the prominent outline of Mark's cock in hopes to hear it again. 

" _Yes, yes, yes,_ " Mark gasps, words shooting up like dopamine straight to his brain. "Oh- _God,_ hyung."

It’s exhilarating, the way his body shivers with such a visceral reaction to something as simple as words, prospects, possibilities. It's the dead of night, and they're not even outside. No one else can see, but still his body is afire with a flame so different from all the ones Johnny has burned him with in the past. This one stings harder, flares brighter, and Mark feels like he’s about to combust.

"Yeah? You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Mark can hear the smugness in Johnny's voice as he lets himself be pulled up, shirts slipping from over their heads before he could even blink. "Perfect little Mark Lee who can do no wrong, falling apart on hyung's cock behind closed doors. News sites would go wild, baby."

The words choke a whimper out of Mark, eyes rolling to the back of his head at the mere thought of anyone else finding out. It feeds the monster in him that wants to _be seen_ , finally as who he really is and not the glittering shining boy everyone has made him out to be. 

Mark watches through hooded eyes as Johnny pulls up from the bed, chucking his shorts off in one swift motion before helping Mark out of his own. Nothing has happened yet, and already Mark feels like he's toeing the edge of release with how impossibly hard he is against Johnny. Precome dribbles out of him like there's no tomorrow, and Mark can't hold back the loud moan that rips out of him when Johnny palms down on his sensitive tip, smearing the precome down both of their shafts. 

Two of Mark's fingers find themselves in his mouth in attempts to keep shut, but it's getting increasingly harder with how tight Johnny's stupidly big hands wrap around them both. The slide of Johnny's cock against him is dizzying, and it's so hot, hotter than usual now that Johnny's in on his secret and Mark no longer has to hide. 

"I wanna hear you, Markie." Johnny reaches up to pull Mark's fingers away from his mouth as his other hand continues to jack them off. "Isn't that what you came all the way here to do, baby? To sing?" A shameless moan comes filtering out of Mark's throat, loud and clear without the obstruction. "Let them hear how beautiful you sound, Mark-yah. If you do well, they might come in here to watch you. _Wouldn't that be nice_?" 

It was like a dam had burst, and suddenly Mark can't seem to shut up. 

"Hyung, hyung, don't stop," Mark heaves, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. " _Fuck._ It feels s-so good, _Youngho_. Fuck, faster—"

Shame tickles him from the back of his mind, but right now Mark is too in over his own head to care. All that matters is Johnny, on top of him, around him, behind his eyes. Johnny, who takes every blessed moan and choked off whimper that escapes Mark's mouth, cherishes it, and returns it tenfold by the speed of his wrist. 

"Hyung, I'm close—" Mark cuts himself off with a hard sob when Johnny speeds up, leaning down to lick his way down the ridges of Mark's throat. He thrums under the pressure of Johnny's lips, rattling the thin walls of the dorm and disrupting well-earned sleep. But he doesn't care. He's on top of the world, right at the very edge where his body begins to tense up and prepare to fold into himself. 

"That's it, baby." Johnny lets go of his own dick to focus all his attention on Mark. "Show the world how beautiful you are when you let go." 

It only takes a few more pumps before Mark's losing it, dying his little death in a flash of white and streaking all over his chest. His mouth hangs open but there's no sound, as if the orgasm has zapped out all the energy that was left in his trembling little body. Above him, Johnny lights up his wrists and but doesn't take long before he's following suit with a guttural groan that shakes Mark to the core. 

Johnny topples over to his side, legs tangling with Mark's as they both struggle to catch their breaths. In the silence of the room Mark could do nothing else but breathe and focus on the loud whirring of the air-conditioning.

"Aww fuck," Mark says after a while, breathless. "I think that was too loud." 

Johnny laughs, this deep rumbling thing that sends Mark into a giggling fit despite the mess drying on his stomach. Johnny picks up a random shirt from the floor and wipes them both clean, and Mark can't help but feel a sense of deja vu. Except this time, he feels safe, and Johnny doesn't seem to be leaving any time soon. 

"The floor's empty, actually," Johnny reveals, a light smile tugging at his lips. "They went out for drinks and they haven't been back."

"All of them?" Mark asks, eyes bugging out in surprise. He strains his ears from the bed to hear any rustling from outside the door, and sure enough there aren't any. Looking back, the lights were out in the living room when he walked in the dorm as well. 

"Jungwoo's downstairs with Haechannie. And 'Yong's asleep. But yeah, everyone else is out," Johnny smiles, sleazy. "I wouldn't throw you under the bus like that." 

"Oh my god, shut up." Mark laughs, hiding his face in the crook of Johnny's neck. 

Johnny wraps his arms around Mark, laughing as he presses a kiss into Mark's hair. "That was really hot though, we should do that again." 

"Hmm maybe," Mark mumbles, before looking up to catch Johnny's lips in a lazy kiss. "But only if we don't get fired." 

They break out into another fit of laughter, feeling warm and fuzzy before Johnny's pulling a blanket over them. It's silent for a moment, and Mark's slowly feels himself drifting off to sleep when he feels Johnny shift, whispering something small against his ear. 

"Good night, Mark. Welcome home." 

Mark feels himself smile despite the fatigue, and lets the night pull him into a sweet and dreamless slumber. 

**Author's Note:**

> normal ppl don't shoot cum up to their faces but mark is sm's ace for a reason 😀  
> lmao i have no idea what i was doing but here's porn i guess
> 
> come talk to me on twitter: [@whitenoisce](https://twitter.com/whitenoisce) or [cc](https://curiouscat.me/whitenoisce)!


End file.
